Rose Moon
by antichthon
Summary: "Peraturannya hanya satu, Eren Jaeger. Percayalah padaku, selalu." LevixEren shota!Eren magus!Levi Fantasy AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : _Peraturan yang saya set untuk fanfic ini ada satu: satu chapter isinya harus kurang dari 1000 words. Karena kalau dibikin terlalu ambisius akan berujung saya ga apdet selamanya._

_Selamat membaca!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Selimutnya sudah ditarik hingga menutup kepala ketika seorang suster membangunkannya dan berbisik, "Eren, kau akan punya keluarga baru."

.

.

**Rose Moon**

_Presented by Antichthon_

_._

_._

__Marry when June roses blow,  
>Over land and sea you'll go<em>_

__.__

__.__

"Ehem."

"Eheeeem." Usaha keduanya juga gagal.

Anak itu, yang duduk kikuk dengan jas baru dan dasi pita ungu yang kaku, akhirnya menembak langsung dengan pertanyaan bernada agak cadel, "Tuan Ackerman?"

"Levi." _Drak drak,_ kerikil bertemu roda kereta. Jalanan yang tak mulus menghambat laju kereta kuda hitam di antara pemandangan hutan yang sama hitamnya. " Panggil saja Levi."

Bukan Paman atau Kakak atau bahkan Ayah, tapi pria itu minta dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya: Levi. Alis tebal naik menanggapi perintah aneh keluarga barunya.

'Tuan Levi."

"**Levi."** Nada perintah, tertutup untuk alasan apalagi penolakan. Nada serupa ketika pria itu menuntut Kepala Panti agar dapat membawa Eren pergi malam ini juga, tak bisa menunggu datangnya pagi.

"Levi…?"

Di bawah penerangan seadanya, Eren tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu ketika dua kata terlontar, "Tidak buruk."

Eren mendesah, tercekik sendiri.

.

.

Dua jam lalu, Eren Jaeger tengah tertidur di ranjang kayunya sebelum seorang suster datang dan membisikkan enam kata lembut: _ Eren, kau akan punya keluarga baru. _Kala itu Eren terlalu mengantuk untuk terkejut secara pantas, dan satu kakinya masih menginjak dunia mimpi ketika ia digiring suster menuju ruang Kepala Panti.

Rasa kantuknya baru hilang dengan cemerlang di saat sebentuk tangan bersarung tangan putih mengelus wajahnya seringan bulu, dan suara asing yang dalam, "Eren."

Kala ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah wajah pria yang dijanjikan akan jadi keluarga barunya itu. Anak itupun kaget, agak ketakutan, lalu memeluk suster dan mengerut.

"Maaf, dia pemalu." Suster itu beralasan. Padahal siapapun di panti asuhan itu tahu seberapa jauh sifat Eren dari kata pemalu.

"Tidak apa-apa." suara pria itu monoton dan tawar, hampir tidak peduli.

.

Tetap memeluk suster, Eren memperhatikan pria yang akan jadi keluarga barunya. Dia tampak pendek tapi tegap, penampilannya rapi dan sopan, wajahnya masih masuk golongan menarik. Tak ada yang kurang, tak ada yang lebih, semua terletak tepat di tempatnya. _Gentleman _biasa yang ada di mana-mana.

Masa depan Eren kala itu ditentukan bertiga oleh Kepala Panti, Suster Kepala, dan pria itu—Levi Ackerman. Atau lebih tepatnya, Levi Ackerman yang menentukan akan kemanakah Eren pergi setelah ini, sementara dua lainnya mengamini dalam jawaban-jawaban pendek. Permintaan egois dan tak sopan pria itu untuk langsung membawa Eren pun diiyakan begitu saja.

Tidak ada perlawanan secukupnya, baik dari baik dari Kepala Panti maupun suster-suster. Barang-barang Eren dipak dalam koper terburu-buru Eren didandani dengan setelan baru hadiah dari pria itu. Rambut Eren yang berantakan disisir rapi dan para suster memeluk dirinya bergantian.

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada siapapun selain para suster dan Kepala Panti , Eren segera diboyong pergi dengan kereta kuda berwarna hitam.

.

.

"Teman-teman…"

"Hm?"

Seberkas sinar bulan menerobos masuk dari jendela kereta kuda yang setengah tertutup tirai. Cahayanya ada tetapi remang, hanya melini perak bentuk-bentuk dalam kereta. Detil-detil yang ada masih termakan gelap, baik kaki Eren maupun wajah Levi. Terutama wajah Levi.

Eren menatap pria itu walau sia-sia. Ukiran burung di kancing-kancing perak, tersemat pada jubah hitam Levi, berkilauan aneh di tengah gelap. Sepuluh jemari tangan bersarung putih menekuk di atas lutut yang terlipat. Selain itu tidak kelihatan jelas, terutama bagian atas pria itu. Mungkin karena permainan cahaya, tapi Eren merasa ada yang berubah di sana, dan ia merasa menatap sesuatu yang bukan manusia.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya." Jean, Marco, Connie, kelinci peliharaan mereka, panti asuhan dan beragam kisah di dalamnya. Lima tahun masa kecilnya masih tertinggal di sana. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di waktu yang begitu larut. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat mereka untuk terakhir kali.

"Tidak masalah." Suara Levi agak berubah. Sedikit lagi dan ia bisa terdengar lembut, paling tidak berusaha mencoba. "Suatu saat kita akan pergi mengunjungi mereka."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm-mmm."

Dan janji itu, tanpa tahu atau berharap apakah akan ditepati, tetap Eren simpan dalam hati. Hutang kecil yang suatu saat, di waktu yang tepat, akan ia tagih.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau mengantuk, Eren."

"Ng?" Kalimat pria itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan. Begitu mendengarnya Eren langsung menguap sangat lebar. "Huaaahm."

Aneh sekali. Padahal tadi, dia tidak semengantuk ini. Mungkin ia baru ingat lagi kalau ini sudah melewati jam tidur yang biasa. Kereta kuda yang sedari tadi membuatnya mual pun tak lagi mengganggunya.

"Malam sudah larut. Tidurlah."

"Ng…Tapi…"

"Ayo tidur."

"… Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

" Tidak juga." Kedua tangan pria itu meraih Eren. Sosoknya mendekat, tapi anehnya, Eren tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, wajah Levi disembunyikan bulan dan hutan." Tidurlah."

Sret. Ketika jemari-jemari panjang Levi mengelus kedua pipi Eren dalam gerakan yang agak familiar, anak itu langsung jatuh terkulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sssshhhhh_

Di tengah jalanan penuh kerikil yang diapit pepohonan rindang, kereta kuda itu mulai menguap. Sepasang kuda yang terikat beserta kusirnya ikut berfusi menjadi asap sewarna hitam, menyulur dan mencabang bagai akar tanaman, melingkari pohon-pohon dan menjejaki rerumputan sebelum menipis pelan-pelan.

Di pusat asap hitam yang menguntai tebal sebelum terurai, sesosok tubuh yang tegap—sesosok pria bermantel hitam tengah mengendong seorang anak kecil yang tertidur. Kancing-kancing perak berukir berkilau ditimpa rembulan, kedua tangan bersarung putih merengkuh anak itu dengan sayang. Tubuh pria itu masih sama, tapi kepalanya kembali ke wujud asli, kemanusiaan palsu yang ia tampilkan telah lama ditanggalkan oleh sinar bulan.

Bayangannya yang jatuh ke tanah berbentuk aneh, dan pastinya bukan manusia.

Mendekap hartanya yang paling berharga, Eren Jaeger yang terlelap bagaikan putri terkutuk, Levi Ackerman membawa pengantinnya pergi menuju kediamannya.

.

.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Rose Moon**

_presented by Antichthon_

_._

_._

_Bangun, bangun__**, bangunlah.**_

Klip. Mata membuka, melihat taman surga, lengkap dengan Adam dan Hawa. Indah, tapi artifisial. Ah, ternyata cuma lukisan di langit-langit.

Bangun. Ada derit pintu terbuka, kira-kira sepuluh meter. Lalu derit pintu tertutup, lalu suara gorden disingkap.

Kepala menoleh, tatapan pindah. Imaji nirwana bergeser ke sosok hitam seorang pelayan yang mendekat, mendekat, mendekat— awalnya kabur lalu menajam—

"Selamat pagi."

.

Anak perempuan berbaju pelayan itu berhenti tepat satu setengah meter dari tempat Eren tidur, lalu mengulang perkenalan, "Selamat pagi."

Eren masih berselimut di tempat tidur, butuh waktu untuk mengingat tempat (di mana ini?) dan waktu (sudah pagi? bukankah ia berkendara di malam hari?) Hilang orientasi, matanya berkeliling. Di atas, ada langit-langit tinggi berlukiskan eden yang indah. Kanan, ada bantal-bantal empuk bertepi renda. Bawah, ada tempat tidur berseprai satin yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kiri, ada gadis pelayan, dingin dan kaku bagai dipahat dari marmer.

Masih berselimut, Eren memperhatikan Seperti Eren, ia masih anak-anak, mungkin cuma beda dua atau tiga tahun. Tidak seperti Eren, ekspresinya tampak terkontrol, mampu berbicara maupun bungkam di saat yang tepat. Sambil menaikkan kedua ujung rok seragamnya, ia membungkuk hormat. "Nama saya Mikasa. Saya yang akan mengurus seluruh keperluan Tuan Muda Eren untuk selanjutnya."

Eren tahu dia harus bangun, sehingga ia bangun dengan wajah agak bengong.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Eren."

"Pagi, Tuan Levi."

"Levi."

Klip. Kedipan dua kali. Dan Eren tidak bengong lagi. Nada memerintah itu terdengar sangat familiar di tengah rumah yang asing, ruangan-ruangan yang asing dan pelayan yang sama asingnya. "Ah, benar, Levi."

Pasti ini disorientasi, karena meskipun wajah Levi tidak berubah, Eren merasa kalau pria itu agak geli.

Setelah diberi makan, didandani, dan disisiri rapi, berdirilah Eren di ruangan ini. Sepertinya ini ruang pribadi Tuan Ackerman. Tiap dindingnya dijejali rak-rak berisi buku berat dan tebal, tulisan-tulisan rumit yang tercetak di punggung-punggung buku menjanjikan isi dari filosofi hingga kedokteran hingga hal-hal semacam itu. Eren tidak peduli, karena ia lebih tertarik dengan meja dan kursi dan Levi Ackerman yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Hanya meja-kursi antik biasa, tapi dari cara Levi duduk, disertai cahaya sorot dari jendela di belakang pria itu, meja-kursi biasa pun bisa terlihat bagai singgasana.

"Ini di mana?"

"Rumah _kita._" Dagu pria itu ditopang kedua tangan dengan jemari bertautan. Eren tahu betul gestur itu. Di benaknya ada sosok Kepala Panti ketika menilai sesuatu—atau seseorang—ketika menilai Eren. "Selamat datang di _Satis House_, Eren."

Eren mengangguk, selalu ia lakukan ketika bingung bereaksi.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar berkeliling?"

.

.

Seharian Levi menemani Eren berjalan-jalan. Atau lebih tepatnya, seharian Levi berjalan sementara Eren mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak terbesit niat Levi untuk menerangkan apa-apa, sehingga anak itulah yang harus proaktif bertanya.

Ini akan ke mana? Dapur. Apakah ada perpustakaan? Ada. Kemana Mikasa? Bekerja. Apa aku boleh main kapal-kapalan di meja itu? Tidak masalah.

Di tengah-tengah suatu koridor di lantai dua, ada sebuah pintu besar. Ukirannya sederhana, tapi ukurannya sangat mencolok, semakin mencolok karena terletak di koridor yang sedari tadi menampilkan pintu-pintu yang sama.

"Ini ruangan apa?"

"Tidak ada." Levi menjawab, nada suaranya bergeser satu not. "Itu cuma pintu hiasan. Tidak ada ruangannya."

"Kenapa tidak ada ruangannya?"

"Sejak dulu seperti itu."

"Masa?"

Levi sudah menjawab, tapi Eren dengan tidak sopan meraih gagang pintunya dan mencoba membuka. Tidak bisa dibuka, dan itu bukan karena dikunci. Ke depan atau ke belakang, pintu bergeming. Berderak pun tidak.

"Tidak percaya, ya?"

Eren malu, tapi ia sudah dimaafkan melaui tepukan lembut di bahu.

.

.

Dari dalam, Eren merasa _Satis House_ sangat luas. Koridor-koridor panjang menyesatkan. Pintu-pintu serupa silih berganti. Pelayan-pelayan jarang dan sering hilang. Meleng sedikit, ia bisa tersesat selamanya.

Akan tetapi, dari luar, ketika mereka menyusuri taman, entah kenapa Eren merasa _Satis House_ tidak sebesar dari dalam. Jendela-jendela di rumah itu terasa tak sebanyak jendela-jendela di koridor yang tadi ia lalui.

Selain daripada itu, _Satis House_ tampak normal. Cantik, tapi tidak mewah. Antik, tapi tidak megah. Cukup. Warnanya coklat bata dengan jendela dan pintu hitam. Rambatan hijau mewarnai dindingnya sedikit, memberi sedikit sentuhan alami, tapi hanya itu. Tamannya sama tak berwarna, tak ada pelangi warna bunga. Hanya ada mawar merah pekat—dan yah, mawar merah pekat itu agak membosankan bagi anak-anak. Anak-anak lebih suka yang terus terang, seperti _daisy_ kuning.

_Satis House_ tampaknya terletak di suatu tempat di hutan pinus yang cukup lebat. Jika Eren menarik napas, udaranya sangat segar, dan dia cukup menyukai hal itu.

"Kalau mau, di dekat sini ada danau yang cantik."

"Benarkah?" Eren juga menyukai hal itu.

.

.

Perut Eren berbunyi dan Levi memutuskan bahwa jalan-jalan telah selesai. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Eren, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Daging." Jawabnya mantap tanpa jeda. Di panti asuhan, daging adalah kemewahan. Daging adalah protein. Daging adalah dambaan para anak-anak yang setiap harinya dijejali stew,stew, stew._ Eeew._ Tentu saja yang dimaksud daging di sini adalah lapisan daging sapi tebal dan merah penuh lemak, bukan butiran-butiran kecil daging ayam dalam sup.

"Daging, ya." Levi seperti mematrikan informasi ini dalam dirinya. "Kalau begitu, kita akan makan daging."

Dengkuran keras perut Eren sangat senang.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>trivia:<strong> Satis House diambil dari Great Expectations-nya Charles Dickens. Cuma namanya yang diambil btw._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Rose Moon**

_Presented by Antichthon_

.

.

Langit sudah hitam, bulan sudah datang, dan bintang sudah berkelap-kelip dengan riang. Di manapun, malam adalah waktu anak-anak manis untuk tidur dan bermimpi—atau paling tidak berusaha untuk tidur dan bermimpi. Sayangnya anak manis yang satu ini agak spesial. Ketika malam sudah begitu larut, Levi menemukan Eren berjalan-jalan di lorong yang jauh dari kamar tidurnya, masih terjaga sepenuhnya.

Eren berlari ketika melihat Levi. Levi refleks ikut berlari ketika melihat Eren dan menangkapnya dengan kesigapan orang dewasa, lalu membawa sang harta ke kamar tidur, menulikan diri dari protes dan teriakan Eren.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jalan-jalan di tengah malam begini?" Alis Levi naik satu, satu dari sedikit gerakan wajah yang ia bisa. Pria itu sudah duduk melipat kaki di kursi dekat tempat tidur bertirai renda, di mana Eren tengah mengintip dari balik selimut seempuk roti putih. Dengan sedikit (banyak) paksaan, akhirnya Eren mau juga berbaring dan berselimut sebagaimana anak manis berperilaku di malam hari.

Tapi bukan berarti yang bersangkutan sudah mau tidur. Dia anak yang manis, tapi agak pembangkang.

"Aku belum bisa tidur." Kepala Eren kini menyembul keluar seluruhnya. Mata masih luar biasa terang. "Karena itulah tadi aku jalan-jalan. Tidak ngantuk."

"Saya harus bagaimana agar anak bandel ini bisa mengantuk lalu tidur?"

"…Dongeng." Eren tampak berpikir sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Suster selalu mendongeng selalu tidur."

Di panti asuhannya, dongeng memang suatu hal yang lumrah ada sebelum tidur. Ada yang suka, ada yang tidak. Tetapi sebagian besar anak-anak panti asuhan terbiasa didongengi, dan salah satunya adalah Eren. Di antara malam dan paginya selalu ada selipan cerita.

Lagipula, secara ofisial ini adalah malam pertamanya di luar panti asuhan. Sepantasnya ia tak bisa tidur, kan? Ia butuh sesuatu yang familiar, seperti dongeng.

"Aku mau dongeng, tapi bukan yang payah-payah macam putri tidur atau si tudung merah. Juga cerita soal apel dan ular."

"Saya hanya tahu dongeng putri tidur dan si tudung merah." Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Dan cerita Adam-Hawa itu tidak bisa dibilang 'dongeng'."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dongeng biasa." tuntutnya kekanakkan, yang memang pas dengan usianya. Mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalah merengek. "Ceritakan apa saja yang Levi mau, tapi tidak boleh ada pangeran dan putrinya. Itu cerita untuk anak perempuan."

"Apapun yang saya mau?"

"Apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, pada suatu hari yang tidak diketahui secara pasti, ada suatu mahluk.

Ia manusia, dan juga iblis. Ia bukan manusia, dan bukan iblis. Hanya eksistensi yang kebetulan berdiri di antaranya. Bayangkan saja suatu langit, di mana mentari dan rembulan terlihat bersama-sama.

Apakah itu langit senja ataukah langit petang? Langit petang di mana rembulan mati dan mentari mulai merajai, atau langit senja di mana mentari mati dan rembulan mulai merajai? Sama seperti mahluk tersebut.

Ia manusia atau iblis? Keduanya ada, sama lumrah dengan api dan air yang membentuk dunia. Keduanya membentuk apa yang disebut sebagai dirinya. Bisa lebih manusia, bisa lebih iblis. Bisa merasa manusia, bisa merasa iblis.

Ia adalah manusia—bisa berwujud, bisa makan, bisa punya hati. Ia berorangtua perempuan manusia.

Ia adalah iblis—bisa_ mewujud_, bisa berkekuatan, bisa tak mati . Ia berorangtua pria yang bukan manusia.

Berada di antara dua dunia, sama saja dengan tidak bisa berada di salah satu dunia. Ia tidak bisa berada di antara manusia tanpa terasing, karena ada nanah iblis mengalir dalam pembuluh. Ia tidak bisa berada di antara iblis tanpa tercelakai, karena ada darah manusia mengalir dalam pembuluh.

_Oþres _– ia hanyalah _Other,_ selalu terpisah di antara yang lain. Tak ada teman, tak ada kekasih. Hanya seloroh hantu yang membawa-bawa badan kosong, mengembara dalam keabadian. Nama yang tepat untuk melambangkan kesepian yang amat sangat.

.

Akhirnya, ia menuntut kepada semesta. Awalnya hanya suatu kemarahan, lalu bertambah dan bertambah hingga mencapai kemurkaan. Begitu berbuncah emosinya hingga memporakporandakan tata laksana dunia; dedaunan meranggas di musim semi, ikan-ikan meloncat keluar dan laut menjadi manis. Kacau. Wajar ia gila. Ia kacau dan akan memastikan semua ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Akhirnya kehidupan dan kematian, dua kekuatan yang membentuk semesta, turun ke dunia dan memberi jawaban.

Untuk meredakan amarah dan kesedihan seorang_ manusia_, kehidupan menganugerahi hal terindah, "Akan kuberikan hati yang benar-benar _tulus _mencintaimu. Hati yang pasti _setia_ dan _mampu _berkorban diri. Rasa _cinta _yang sangat besar itu, akan kuwujudkan menjadi satu pasangan sejati, satu pengantin terbaik yang akan _mencintaimu._

_Carilah _hingga ke ujung bumi."

Dan bersama anugerah itu, kematian mengutuki seorang **iblis,** mahluk yang mungkin seharusnya tak ada, "Akan kuberikan hati yang benar-benar tulus **mencintaimu.** Hati yang **pasti **setia dan mampu **berkorban diri**. Rasa cinta yang **sangat besar** itu, akan kuwujudkan menjadi satu pasangan sejati, satu pengantin terbaik yang** akan** mencintaimu.

Carilah hingga **ke ujung bumi**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai."

Dan Eren sudah terlelap di tengah-tengah.

Levi tidak masalah walaupun ceritanya tak diapresiasi. Dengan penuh perasaan sayang, (_di mana hatinya tulus mencintai dan setia dan mampu berkorban diri dan dengan rasa cinta yang sangat besar dan mampu mencari Eren hingga ke ujung bumi_), Levi mengusap dahi anak itu dengan buku-buku jemari sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

Dalam rasa bahagia yang amat sangat, seperti keriaan anak kecil yang meledak-ledak, kepala Levi kembali ke wujudnya semula; kepala serupa tengkorak burung raksasa bertengger di atas badan manusia normal. Di antara sela-sela ruas tengkorak yang kosong, hanya ada kegelapan pekat yang mengumpul.

Selain kepalanya—dan mungkin selain kekuatannya, dan rasa cinta yang sangat besar kepada pengantinnya, dia senormal manusia biasa.

Bukankah tadi dia sudah bercerita? Ia manusia, dan juga iblis. Ia bukan manusia, dan bukan iblis. _Oþres._

Eren sudah bertitah untuk bercerita apa saja, sehingga Levi bercerita tentang asal-usulnya. Hanya suatu wacana tengah malam. Eren juga pastinya takkan mengerti— dan takkan sadar—takkan tahu

—_Suatu saat nanti,_ jika Eren sudah siap, Levi akan menceritakannya kembali di malam perkawinan mereka. Saat ini biarkan saja dia tidur. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena Levi tak akan kemana-mana, dan Eren tak akan dibiarkan kemana-mana. Ia sudah mencarinya hingga ke ujung bumi dan di ujung bumilah ia menemukannya.

Paruh seputih gading itu membuka, sebuah lidah panjang terjulur dan menjilati sudut mata pengantin yang terlelap.

.

.


End file.
